


Under The Table

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, get it peter, public pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: prompt: anything with starker or peterpeppertony and exhibitionism please <3





	Under The Table

Tony smirks and pushes Peter’s head away, and towards Pepper’s lap.

If anyone were to look, they would see Mr. and Mrs. Starker having a date at a place fancy enough to have to-the-floor tablecloths. Underneath the table cloth, however, is their other lover, Peter Parker. Who is currently being used as an oral toy.

Peter had been very unsure about this, but after begging from Pepper and reassurances from Tony, he wasn’t that hard to convince.

Tony smirks as he sips from his champagne glass, as his wife has what has to be the hottest orgasm to date; only because he knows she isn’t allowed to show she’s cumming. She’s doing a scarily good job hiding it.

Peter has made Tony’s wife cum three times already. His jaw must be so sore by now.

Tony hums happily as he feels Peter’s warm mouth around his cock again. “And so I was thinking, I mean, we could maybe take Peter to the movies tomorrow.”

Pepper hums and eats more of her salad. “I think he needs to earn that with you, don’t you?”

Tony smirks and pulls Peter’s hair, moving him up and down on his cock. “You’re right. But I don’t think he’ll be working too awfully long.”

He has to swallow down a lot of his drink to keep from moaning as he cums. He clears his throat when he pulls Peter off his cock. “Yeah, I don’t think he’ll have to work much harder to earn it.

* * *

Peter whimpers as he sits in Pepper’s lap, sniffling. 

Pepper coos, rubbing his back. “You did so well for us baby boy. Our perfect boy, aren’t you?”

Peter nods, and winces as Tony touches his jaw. “It’s going to be sore, pup, but you’ve been more sore before.”

Peter giggles at all the rhyming, kissing Tony’s cheek. 

Pepper beams and kisses them both. “You go start the bath, Tony. I’ll keep puppy company until it’s ready.”

Peter smiles and licks Pepper’s cheek, nuzzling her neck after.

Pepper smiles down at him proudly. “Such a good boy for mommy and daddy. So good. The best boy.”

Peter beams happily. He’s the best boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> gimme prompts, here in the comments or at https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
